


Do Keep Up

by pindrops



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindrops/pseuds/pindrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal's breath was cool and a little rugged against Will's neck – his arms snaked around Will's waist – holding him up, “I have not even gotten to the part where I get to see what's under your pretty skin," He whispers, "Don't let me down, Will." His arm around Will’s waist tightened. “Do keep up, Mongoose.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Keep Up

**Author's Note:**

> (06.12.15): I'm slowly editing this about 2 years later lmao.
> 
> Hannibal: http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/1375.html?thread=812639

"Come here," Will looked from the tiny black dot on Hannibal's face - he had to focus on something to avoid any sort of eye contact - just right above his lip and stares at Hannibal's hand – Hannibal was tapping the empty space beside him on the blue couch gently, after he cast his red hard covered book on his lap. "Sit," there was a warning tone behind the soft voice.

Will hesitated but eventually stood up from the usual couch and stalked over to the blue couch. He sat awkwardly next to Hannibal and stared ahead – his hands were shoved deep into his trousers and he clenched them into fists when he felt as though he was about to have an anxiety attack.

"Tell me about your mother, Will." Hannibal said after what seemed like an eternity but was only a few seconds. Will's breath caught in his throat and he blinked rapidly before shifting uncomfortably on the couch.

"I already told you," He cleared his throat; his eyes darted all over trying to find something he could focus on. He could feel Hannibal's eyes on him and it made his skin crawl - Will disliked being stared at. It made him uncomfortable and like they were in his personal space – he gets inwardly apprehensive and his breathing usually deepened. He felt _stupid_.

"Again, Will," Hannibal ordered gently. Will exhaled deeply, cleared his throat a couple of times and finally opened his mouth, "I don't remember her," He threw a quick glance at Hannibal before turning his head back to stare at the lamp a couple of meters away from him. He suddenly found it more interesting than the current topic.

"...never knew her," He choked out as an afterthought. 

"Any other adults in your childhood while growing up?" Hannibal inquired great interest in his tone. "No," Will frowned, "I was around my dad throughout my childhood – we moved around a lot." He shrugged slightly unsure of himself. His old memories were so far away and locked somewhere he couldn’t seem to reach.

"Was it your fault?" He sharply turned to Hannibal, creating a fleeting eye contact and immediately looked away. He placed his hands in his lap, the small frown deepening on his forehead.

"What do you mean?" He finally managed to ask.

"Your mother's absence and all the moving around, Will," Hannibal pressed, "You know what I'm asking you," He paused, expression calculating, "Do you have nightmares about the terrible places you were forced to flee?"

"This isn't why I'm here," He quickly stumbled to his feet clumsily and attempted to walk past Hannibal to get to the door – the grip around his wrist caused his movements to a halt. He looked from the large hand around his wrist to a point on Hannibal's forehead.

Hannibal tapped the space beside him and said, "Sit." He smiled as though Will is a dog and guided Will to settle down – his hand did not leave Will's wrist. Will sat on the blue couch, tried to jerk his arm away and failed – he only tried once and stopped when the grip on his wrist tightened. Will heard his instincts scream for him to leave the office but he stubbornly discarded the warning bells. By the time he did, however, it was much too late.

The red hard covered book slammed into him square across the jaw, the hardcover being too solid and too thick. Will's head spins and he felt like he was hit with a brick – he tried to stand – to get away - but his movements were seconds too slow and he fell to the ground with a thud. He could feel the warm, metallic taste in his mouth and he wanted to throw up.

"W-what are - " Rough fingers crawled into his curly locks and he was pulled up from the floor. "I do not like weak people, Will," Hannibal told him, his tone was just as soft as it was at the beginning of their daily hours. " _Get_ up." He pulled Will from the floor by his hair.

Will's legs were wobbling and his head was throbbing. Another blow was delivered to the other side of his head and it had a lot more force in it than the first blow – he almost fell to the ground but the strong grip in his hair kept him upright. He saw black dots in his vision and blinked, he tried to blink the black dots and blurriness away. His whole body felt like it was about to shut down but held on because his _stubborn_ mind was trying to make sense of what was happening.

Hannibal shoved him to the ground, "So weak," He spat out, "And you wonder why _Uncle_ Jack has abandoned you, Will?" Will gasped and tried to draw air into his lungs after Hannibal's shiny black shoe met his chest – another kick hit his lower rib and Will cried out when he felt it crack. "I loathe getting my hands _dirty_ , Will." Will disliked how often Hannibal repeated his name – he groaned in pain when he tried to get off the ground using his shaky arms.

Hannibal kicked his right arm and Will was sent to the carpeted floor. His breathing became labored and his vision was still blurry – Hannibal jerked Will's head up by his hair, Hannibal got on one knee and stared at Will's bloodied face. "So beautiful, Will," Hannibal chuckled lightly, he stood up with a sigh, dragging Will up with him, "Maybe if you were smarter - all those people wouldn't have died." He mumbled, his tone was full of mockery and Will's heart clenched, "And maybe if you were fast enough, Abigail’s mother wouldn't have been punished."

"N-no..." Will tried to say but his voice was barely about a whisper, his legs felt rubber and his mouth tasted metallic. "St- _op_...-" He was carelessly shoved head first into the couch and his world spun around. He tried to stand up but he was dizzy and his hands didn’t know what to grab on – his brain failed to co-operate with his body and his movements were sluggish.

Hannibal's arm snaked around his waist and his back was pressed against his. Will was kneeling on the couch, half-lidded staring at nothing – his head falls back to Hannibal's shoulder and he found himself staring at the ceiling. He tensed up more when Hannibal's cold fingers made their way to his waistband, "What a-are..." A sharp pain in his head cut him off and he begun to cough harshly – he spits blood on the blue couch and couldn’t stop his body from trembling.

"You're making a mess, Will." Hannibal muttered sternly, his accent thicker. Will jerked away when his pants and boxers were swiftly pulled down in one motion – he didn’t even _remember_ Hannibal unhooking his belt.

"You mustn't fall asleep," Hannibal grabbed his hair and made him face the ceiling, "You don't have my permission, Will." Will was then pushed forward - he limply fell forward, he tried to pull himself up but he was hurt. Correction; his body was seriously fucking _hurting_.

The sound of the zip being pulled down behind him - sets him in motion and starts struggling as hard and as much as he sluggish body allowed him to. He got smacked face first into the wall behind the couch – he blacks out for two seconds and warm blood was dripping from his nose. He could taste more blood in his mouth and screwed his eyes shut. His legs were spread apart and he was forced down to bend over.

"D- _don't_!" He choked out when he feels the cold hands on his ass cheeks. He fought to lift himself up, fought to pull away but his body wasn’t responsive. His eyes stung and he could feel the sob waiting to escape at the back of his throat but he struggled to be strong.

Why was Hannibal doing this? He thought they got along well enough? What was –

His mouth opened in a silent scream and his eyes widened – tears poured out of his eyes and dropped onto the couch. He struggled to control his breathing, tried to make his body adjust but Hannibal kept pushing that thing inside him. Intrusion – his body was being invaded. He wanted to hold onto something – anything.

Hannibal's breath was cool and a little rugged against Will's neck – his arms snaked around Will's waist – holding him up and he chuckles darkly, “I have not even gotten to the part where I get to see what's under your pretty skin," He whispers, "Don't let me down, Will." His arm around Will’s waist tightens. “Do keep up, _Mongoose_.”


End file.
